Their Name, Her Life, His Love
by WiccaGirl987
Summary: Set in the time after Darcy proposes to Elizabeth. Elizabeth goes back home only to discover Lydia's elopement to Wickham, and in order to save her sister and her family's good name, she turns to Darcy for help...*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! Just the idea for this path down The Darcy/ Bennet road!

Chapter 1

All the way to Pemberly Elizabeth could only look out the window and wonder what she would be doing tomorrow at this time. With the proposal she was traveling to make, her whole world could be a completely changed place by the morrow. And yet nothing anyone could say would stop her from the journey she was making. And God know how they had tried! Her mother flew into a rage, her father disappointed that she had to be driven to this, and Jane upset because she knew how Elizabeth felt about the person she was about to approach. But it can't be helped. With Lydia's foolish elopement, and the Bennet family's situation, Elizabeth had no other choice. Mr Darcy was their last hope. His proposal was still fresh in her memory, as was her rejection. Although she did not love Mr. Darcy, she had at least begun to respect him, and to feel regret at her choice of words, and the rage in which she uttered them.

"C'est la vie" she though. She must put these thoughts out of her head and concentrate on what was to come. She had to convince Mr. Darcy to help her, somehow, anyhow! Anyhow...

This word brought a wide variety of situations to mind, ranging from innocent to dark and forbidden.

The latter scared her more than she cared to admit. God only knew what payment he would demand for his help, and she knew she was in no position to deny him. "If only I had not been so cruel in my rejection!" she thought as she saw the grand manner beautifully situated behind the glassy lake, the sun shimmering off the surface as if it was made of crystals. To be lady of this estate, she thought, would be no small feet, to be in charge of running the vast household would be a difficult task to be sure. And yet to live here, and know it was yours would almost be worth it all. Almost.

As the carriage pulled up to the doors of the magnificent stone house, windows shining in the strong midday sun, Elizabeth felt a sense of forbidding wash over her, making her palms sweat and a cold chill to race through her. The carriage door was opened and a gloved hand was presented to help her out of the vehicle. As she stepped out, she saw the doors of the house swing open and watched a man quickly descend the steps, taking two at a time. He ran right over the were Elizabeth stood, stopping in front of her gasping for air. "Ms. Bennet, Mr. Darcy has just left for town not two minutes ago. I tried my best to stall him, but once he makes his mind up there's no stopping him" he said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright Col. Fitzwilliam. I know you did your best to detain him. Did he say when he should return?" Elizabeth asked anxiously, trying to calm her raging nerves. "He said he would most likely be home before dinner, and that I should wait for him. He just needed to check with his banker on a few things. Do not worry, he will be here" the Colonel replied trying to ease the lines off Elizabeth's pretty face. After saying this he motioned for Elizabeth to proceed into the house ahead of him. "Please, after you. I will show you to the drawing room and you can comfortably await him there" he said.

He led her to the drawing room, bowed to her and left, shutting the door behind him. Left alone only with her thoughts which she found could be quite dangerous, she found herself pacing the room and running a hundred different scenarios run through her mind. So deep in thought was she, that when the door opened she never heard it. It was only when she heard an all too familiar voice call her name did she realize she wasn't alone anymore. She quickly spun around, her hand clenching her neck, coming face to face with none other than Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy himself.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as if surprised to see him in his own home. "Ms. Bennet, you act as if you are surprised to see me" he replied, his tone neutral and even, as if seeing her again didn't make his skin tingle or his pulse race. 'Easy man' he cautioned himself, trying to control his emotions. Usually he had no trouble in that area, and around most other people he would find it to be no trouble. But around Elizabeth Bennet, everything that was normal and easy for him became a struggle to maintain.

"Excuse me, of course I expected to see you. After all, it is your home, and I did request to see you. It is just I didn't hear you enter the room is all" she said looking everywhere but his face. "Well Miss Bennet, how may I be of service to you?" he asked keeping his tone light. In truth, he was dying to know the reason behind the visit. Only two weeks ago she had professed she had never wanted to see him again, and now to have her here, in his home, looking as beautiful as ever, was almost more than he could bear. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her to his room and not let her go until she admitted that she wanted him and loved him and would consent to marry him. And then she wouldn't _want _him to let her go, thus making him the happiest man in Derbyshire.

"Mr. Darcy, I do not doubt that by know you have heard of my sisters..._elopement _to a certain man, and that we do not have any idea as to their where abouts, other than London. You may also know my fathers financial situation, and his inability to go to London himself to search for them. Now, what I say next may be bold and indelicate, but than again, this whole situation is indelicate, and someone must do something... Mr. Darcy, I ask that you do anything in your power to find Mr. Wick ham and Lydia, and either bring them home, or witness them being wed. It is the only solution" she finished in a rush, not quite daring to look him in the eyes, her gaze resting on his chin. When there was nothing but silence from him, she quickly glanced up to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his own face.

"Let us assume for a moment, Miss Bennet, that the couple can be found and reasoned with, and persuaded to return Longbourn a happily married couple. Let us say I find them and matters are quickly dealt with. What then? I held up my part of the bargain. But for what?" he asked her, his eyes brilliantly shining from the light streaming through the windows. "For me" she replied simply. He studied her face, his eyes taking in the hopeless glint in her own eyes, and the weary lines around them. She simply looked tired, he decided. Tired but resolved. There was no mockery or hatred in those fine eyes. She was serious. Her sister and family's good name for her.

"You? Your willing to give up all you believe in, for your foolish sister? Your whole life with a man you dislike, for your family's name? That is what you meant, wasn't it? My money and power for you, however I want, correct?"

"Correct" she replied her shoulders back defiantly, her chin held high in the air.

"Well now, that's interesting" he said with a sniff.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the passion of writing...lol

Chapter 2

"Interesting or not, I really do require an answer, and quickly, if you please. There really isn't any time to waste. Either you say yes, or you say no, but either way, I beg of you, end the suspense and tell me" she pleaded, near to tears with her need for his response. "What else can I say, being a gentlemen except...yes. I could never leave a lady in need. " His eyes betrayed none of the many emotions he was feeling inside. Delight at having her with him to do as he wanted, pity because of her sisters foolish actions which forced Elizabeth to have to come to this kind of arrangement, and guilt for having accepted. He knew he should just say he would do it, just because she needed the help, and not require any payment for it at all. But he couldn't. He knew that if he let her ago again, he might never see her. Or if he saw her, he dreaded that it may be with her and another man. And he could not bear to think of that. So he was taking her up and what she was freely offering.

"Oh, you will? Are you sure? You will never know how much this means to me, Mr. Darcy" she said, looking up at him through lowered lashes. He looked at her for what seemed like ages before he finally replied. "As good as I may seem, you do remember that I'm not going unpaid for my troubles. I'm a proud man, Elizabeth, but not too proud to take what I want when it presents itself to me. You know how I feel about you, and it is my belief that this is the only way I'm to ever have you. So now it only remains for me to decide in which capacity I want you in my life. I could make you my mistress, but no, your a gentleman's daughter, it would never do. Or as my wife. I once asked for you hand Elizabeth, only to have you reject me. My pride would not withstand another cruel blow as that. But now, now you _must _accept my hand" he answered her, his hands tightly gripping her shoulders, grasping harder and harder with each word he spoke.

"Mr. Darcy, as this is my idea, I am in no position to deny you whatever it is you ask of me. But I beg of you, make it honorable. Do not punish me with a loveless marriage. I have seen how they work, and believe me, they are not pretty. I will of course respect your final decision, but please, choose wisely. Marriage is a irreversible event, and if trapped in such a union, I believe I shall grow to hate you" she said, with such conviction in her words and eyes that he seemed thralled by her stare. It was minutes later when he finally found his voice, speaking carefully, as if trying to pick the exact words so he would not upset her.

"Alright, Elizabeth. I have an idea that might suit us both, at leaste for the moment. Stay here a few days, and we will renew our acquaintance and get to know each other better, furthering our friendship. If, by the end of a fortnight I do not feel that you could ever come to feel anything for me except disdain, I will let you go. No charge for my deeds, and you will owe me nothing. But if I feel you softening towards me, even slightly, I will make arrangements for our wedding. And I warn you; if I think your deliberately aggravating me, it will be marriage immediately. It will be more punishment for you than me, as we both know. Do you understand?" he asked as he searched her face for any signs of agreement.

"Yes I understand. And I agree to your terms. But I have a few terms of my own to name. I feel I must ask Jane come and stay with me since I am to reside here with you. If you decide that marriage is for the best, then she can help plan the wedding. But if you decide we wouldn't suit, then my reputation will not be ruined, therefore destroying any chances for my future happiness" she said, the familiar glint now back in her eyes, daring him to argue with her. Which he had absolutely no mind to do. He quite agreed with her, and had thought to suggest the same thing. "Agreed. You shall stay at the inn until she arrives, and then you shall both move in here so we may further out acquaintance" he replied easily.

"Very well. And now I must say goodnight. I shall return to the inn at once and write to Jane. I shall see you tomorrow?" she questioned him as she readied herself to leave. "Oh mostly definitely. Goodnight, Elizabeth" he said, looking deep in her eyes, as if searching for something. "Goodnight Mr. Darcy" she answered as she walked out the door. Hours after her departure, William sat in the room in which the earlier conversation had taken place, replaying it over and over again, trying to find any sign of softening on her part, but could not discern any. She acted the same as she usually did towards him. Aloof and teasing, and impersonal. 'But that is all to change' he thought, and found that for once in a long while, he was looking forward to tomorrow.

Sitting alone in her room, Elizabeth replayed the days events in her mind. She remembered his words about her having no other choice but to accept his hand, and the passion she saw in his face when he had said it. His eyes had flashed like lightning, his voice rumbled like thunder. There was no doubt about the fact that on some level he attracted her, but then again, he always had. He was like a magnet to which she was perpetually drawn to. She just couldn't figure out why. 'I suppose it doesn't matter anymore, though. If I cannot find a way to convince him that a marriage between us would be nothing but trouble for the both of us, I will find out sooner than I thought' she silently mused to herself. 'Enough is enough. Time to act' she thought as she set about writing the letter to Jane.

_Dear Jane,_

_I write to you from the inn at Lambton. I have spoken to Mr. Darcy and have convinced him to help us search for Lydia and Wickham. If you would be so kind and join me here as soon as you possibly can, so that we may help Mr. Darcy with anything he needs. Thank you darling and I cannot wait to see you._

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth_

'Short but sweet and to the point' she thought as she finished. She just couldn't bring herself to reveal more in the letter in case her mother happened to read it. She would be shocked and appalled by Elizabeth's actions, and her father would come and drag her back home, as well as call Mr. Darcy out. No, it was better this way with only Jane in her confidence.

She rose early the next morning, having slept fitfully the whole night, having dreams were the storms rumbled like Mr. Darcy's voice and the lightning flashed like his expressive eyes. No matter what she did, she could not seem to be able to escape him. She readied herself for the day, trying not to think about what was to come, and how much her life had changed in a few short days. She arrived at Pemberly and was immediately admitted and shown to the sitting room where she was to wait for Mr. Darcy.

Meanwhile upstairs, Mr. Darcy was getting dressed, trying to pick out the colors that suited him best, and making sure not a hair was out of place. He rushed down the stairs, gave his butler an inquisitive look, and when he had heard her location rushed to the sitting room and stopped in front of it, trying to gain control of his emotions before he walked in to face her again. He opened the door slowly, as if to give her warning that he was there, and entered the room, walking in to see her sitting on the chaise lounge, fast asleep. He walked across the room silently and careful not to wake her, sat next to her and just studied her features. Her sooty lashes fanned across her pale cheeks, her rosy lips slightly parted in slumber. Her hair curled beguilingly around her temples and a few tendrils escaped by the base of her head, making her appear younger than she was. It was all he could do not to carry her to his room and show her how much he desired her. Instead her traced the outline of her lips, then trailed along her jaw and played with the stray hairs. He leaned down and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. As he watched, her lashes fluttered open so he found himself lost in her dark and seductive stare. Slowly, so slowly he leaned down and place his lips fractions above her, letting her decide if the kiss was meant to happen. It was. She couldn't seem to help herself. She was still in a bit of a daze from her impromptu nap, and his breath was warm on her face. She lifted her head just a touch and brushed her lips against his, testing the texture and softness that was his mouth. But soon it was not enough. He pressed hip lips fully against her, running his tongue over her top and bottom lips, teasing them until she opened them, granting him full access to her mouth. With a groan he plunged his tongue in her mouth, teasing her and teaching her how to kiss back. When he ran his hand down the front of her dress, she whimpered and pressed against his hand, trying to get closer to him.

They were seated as such when a discreet knock sounded on the door. She pushed him away and jumped up to go stand by the window the the door opened, and in walked Charles Bingly. "You have the worst timing" William said giving Charles a dark look before he stood. "Well Charles, don't just stand there man! What's the matter?" he inquired as he straightened his jacket. "Miss Bennet, how delightful to see you again! I'm sorry to intrude, but Darcy, we've found them!" Charles declared, looking from William to Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Explicit content...just thought I'd let you all know in case you don't like reading that type of thing...

Nothing is mine...well at any rate nothing ORIGINAL is mine...the new stuff is...lol

Authors note:

**Kepler And Carey: **No I did not have that written yet, I just let the inspiration hit me, and it did BIG TIME! And yes, Darcy was already looking...but the rest you'll have to read...lol!

Chapter 3

"Excuse me, but did you just say you found them? Charles I beg you, who did you find?" Elizabeth asked with a strained voice, trying not to get overly excited. "Why Miss Bennet, you sister and Wickham, of course. When Darcy heard of the elopement, he immediately set to action, doing everything he could to find them. The trail had barley begin to cool when he sent a search party after them, and found traces of their elopement. It was really only a matter of time until we located them. Which we did. They're holed up in London in his apartments. It is as you feared Darcy. Marriage is the only choice for them now."

"Very good Charles. You know what I want done next. See to it and make sure when it is done, they are brought back here so the Bennet family can visit with the new couple" William said, keeping his face from Elizabeth, knowing she would have an endless amount of questions, and also knowing she could easily call the deal off, and he could not fight it. 'That's what you get for being noble' he thought.

"Of course Darcy, I'll see to it presently. Miss Bennet, a pleasure as always. I believe I will see you soon. Good Day" Charles said before making his exit, feeling the tension in the air. He knew something was going on between the two of them, and he didn't want to get caught in the middle.

"Mr. Darcy, why didn't you tell me that you were already searching for them when I came to you? Why did you let me believe all was lost? Are you trying to hurt me like I hurt you? My refusal was an honest admission, whereas you are just being cruel and heartless. For Gods Sake man, I thought I had to sell my body for the life of my sister, and you let me believe it! How could I ever think you had changed? Your still the same proud, vain, selfish man you were when I met you! How I hate you!" She yelled, her voice breaking on the last words as tears started pouring down her face, as she was unable to stop them any longer.

"Elizabeth, please _please _do not cry. I was going to tell you; just not yet. I didn't expect the couple to be found so soon. You must believe me, I was just trying to better your opinion of me, and I felt the only way I could was to keep you here with me. I was never going to actually make you submit to me bodily, ever. I swear it to you. Please stop crying, I can't bear it" he said as he stared at her, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing if she would allow it. He slowly walked up to her, taking her shoulders in his hands, her sobs racking through her shoulders, making him shake with the force of them.

He removed her hands, which were covering her face, and took her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Elizabeth, I love you. You must know I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. I couldn't. It would hurt me more than you. Please stop crying, or I shall have to come up with a way to make you stop."

"I don't know anything anymore. I was just starting to trust you again, and then this. I'm not crying over my loss of trust though. I cry because I had thought you were at least a gentleman, but it seems I am wrong again, and I cannot bear to think of what else I have judged to be right or good, and am wrong" she said through her tears, trying in vain to stop them.

He watched her face as so many different emotions passed over it, and couldn't bear to see the pain reflected in her eyes. He carefully lowered his head and kissed the tears off of her cheeks, then kissed each of her fine eyes, and then finally, her soft mouth. She tasted slightly salty from her tears, and mixed with her own unique flavor, sent him over the edge. He pulled her to him, crushing her into his chest, kissing her with all the passion and longing and love in him, as if he would never kiss her again. She whimpered, and he stopped, pulling away thinking he hurt her, only to have her pull his head back down for another breathtaking kiss that shattered his world.

He had never felt anything like this before, like the earth was moving, like the room was spinning, and only the two of the existed. She was everything he had ever dreamed of, anything he could ever want. He ran his hand down the front of her bodice, finding the buttons and slowly unbuttoning the first one, and then the second and third, his fingers dipping inside to feel the fullness of her breast, the smooth skin, the rapid beating of her heart against his hand. He was dying, lost in her body, not knowing where he was, and he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing that mattered was him and her and this kiss, this moment which he would remember for the rest of his life.

She was running her fingers through his hair, gripping tighter when his fingers found the tip of her breast and teased it into a peak, then leaving her mouth to kiss it, running his tongue around and around until she moaned and clutched his head to her, and he took her nipple into his mouth, suckling hard, making her knee's weak. He brought his head back up to her face, looking deep into her eyes, silently asking a question, and almost wept himself when he read the answer. He picked her up and carried her to the chaise, laying her gently down. He ran his hands along her cheeks, smoothing the hair away from her eyes. "I want you to know how much I truly love you. I want you with ever fiber of my being, but if you tell me no know, I will stop" he said, although he couldn't bear for her to day no.

"I've never felt like this before, and though I cannot say I love you, I do desire you. I can't understand it, but it is what it is, and I most definitely do NOT want you to stop" she replied, pulling his head back down and kissing him, making him moan his pleasure in having her take the lead. She did as he had taught her, running her tongue along his lips until he parted them, allowing her access to his mouth, lettin her set the pace. She tentatively touched her tongue to his, and when he moaned, she did it again, bolder this time until they were so lost in the kiss nothing else mattered to them. He resumed his exploration of her chest, his fingers trailing lower to her belly, playing with her navel, swirling his fingers around, lightly touching until she could hardly bear it. Finished with her navel, his hand went lower, playing with the curls resting above her core. She jerked her hips when his hand delved into her center, playing with the center of her pleasure. She broke the kiss to look at what he was doing, not quite believing that his hand was making her body feel this way, as if she was floating. His fingers circled faster and faster until she thought she would explode from it all. And then she did. She cried out as she reached the peak and went over crying his name over and over until she came back down to earth.

"What just happened?" she asked when she could finally speak again, her breathing not quite normal yet. "That was only one of the many ways a man can pleasure a woman, my dear. One of the simplest ways, too" he answered, his jaw tense, and his lips white with strain. "But what about you? Did you receive pleasure from that? You still look like you did when we were kissing" she said, still an innocent in this game. "Well, it is satisfying in a way to watch you receive pleasure, but in order for me to feel like you, I need something more" he replied, trying not to reveal too much and scare her away. But she was perpetually curious. "Like what? What can I do to give you the same feeling you gave me?"

As he was about to answer, a knock sounded at the door. Cursing, he threw his jacket on her and walked to the door, opening it only enough to see out of. It was Colonel Fitzwilliam with a dark look on his face, and when the door opened and he saw Darcy, his look grew darker than it was before. "Aunt Catherine is on her way. She heard that you were keeping 'That Girl' hostage and came to see if you had lost you senses. Which is what we are all wondering these days! What has gotten into you Darcy?" he yelled at his cousin, not used to Darcy behaving in this manner. "That's neither here nor there at the moment. Thank you for informing me, and if you wish, we will discuss this later. Right now, I have a few pressing items to take care of" he replied before shutting the door in the Colonel's face. He turned back to Elizabeth, to see her re-dressing herself and trying to fix her hair.

"I heard what your cousin said. Should I leave?" she asked searching the chaise for her hair pins which had come loose from her hair. "There's no time for that. We'll just have to..."

"FITZWILLIAM DARCY, WHERE ARE YOU? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON HERE!" came a shrill voice from the hallway outside of the sitting room. "Too late" William said before the door shot open and in walked Lady Catherine DeBourgh.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, as we all know I do not own anything except the new idea...i was a century or two too late huh?

Chapter 4

The sight which greeted Lady Catherine could hardly be the one she wanted, or expected. She pushed past Darcy, only to come face to face with 'That Bennet Girl' she couldn't seem to escape. And what a sight she was! Her hair down, in running waves down her back, her dress twisted and bunched, as if it was hastily put back on... And her face! Flushed and swollen, either she had just been crying, or had been soundly kissed! All of this going on in her bachelor nephews house!

"Darcy, I demand an explanation for your behavior theses past days, as well as this...this girls presence in your home! You, a young single gentleman and her, a plain Mister's daughter! Hardly better then a tradesman! I say, have neither of you any decency, or morals for that matter? Well? What have you two to say for yourselves?" Lady Catherine demanded, looking from Darcy to Elizabeth, out of breath from her tirade, and quite put out from the whole situation.

"My dear Aunt, as you point out, this is my house, and I am a single gentlemen, I cannot see how this is any of your concern" Darcy said with all the polish he had gained throughout the years.

"None of my business! Darcy, I do warn you to proceed cautiously; you are on _very _thin ice" Lady Catherine said with an air one usually sees when viewing royalty.

'And that's just her problem, always thinking herself above others and in charge of everyone' Darcy thought to himself. 'Well, I'll just have to prove her wrong. Nothing, NOTHING is getting in between Elizabeth and I...well, nothing _more_, anyway'.

"Lady Catherine, if I may, I was just visiting your nephew, trying to gain any information he might have on my sis...I mean on an important matter we have been discussing" Elizabeth said, mentally kicking herself for her slip of tongue.

"What was that you said? Or rather, meant to say? What news of your sister? Which one? Darcy I demand to be informed on all matters concerning this family at once!" Lady Catherine exclaimed, looking truly put out that she did not know everything there was to know about her nephew.

"Aunt, it is as Miss Bennet says. She is here on a personal issue which we have been discussing, nothing more. If it had been such an important family matter, do you not think I would have sent word to you at once? Have I ever done anything else regarding those types of situations?"

"Well, there is always a first time for everything. And since it does concern this..._lady, _I would not put anything past her, or you that matter. Do you think that I am blind? That I cannot see that you are infatuated with this girl? And her being who she is, I wouldn't put it past her to use her feminine wiles on you. I've seen it happen before Darcy, mark my words, once she gets whatever it is she's after, you'll never hear another kind word out of those lips. You cannot tell me that she is truly fond of you. If she was she would be defending not only herself, but you as well! Come now man, you are not that daft!" Lady Catherine said, her voice shaking with anger and authority. She would set matters straight, once and for all.

But before she or Darcy could utter a word, Elizabeth seemed to break from the spell Lady Catherine had placed on them. Her fine eyes flashed brilliantly before she chose to reply to the charges thrown against her. "Lady Catherine, and notice how I stress Lady, for it is not rank alone that earns titles, but also the manner in which one presents themselves, and how they treat others. So you may be a Lady in rank, but in rank only. I know far better people, most of them lowly governesses or dressmakers, that are 100 times the Lady you are, or ever shall be. As to the reason I am here, well that is simply none of your business. Now or in the future. I am a grown woman, and I do live my life the way it pleases me to live it. As does your nephew. Neither of us need, or even request your permission for any event which may take place. If the issue concerned you, believe me, you would have been contacted. But you and I are linked by very thin bonds, so I cannot imagine why I should contact you about a family issue".

"And as to your comment about what kind of a woman I am, well at least I have my own mind, and use it, unlike your sickly mindless daughter,who would rather pretend to be sick and fragile, just to please you, rather than standing up for herself and do what she would wish to do. How you love to control! Well this situation is completely out of your hands. And as it does not concern you, I cannot think of a possible reason for to even still be here for. Now if you will excuse us, your nephew and I do have matters to discuss, which are for our ears only. Good day, _My_ _Lady" _Elizabeth finished with a triumphant gleam in her eyes, her head tilted to a proud angle.

"Darcy, are you going to allow this...this _nobody _talk to your aunt like that? The nerve! I say, do have her shown out at once, never to cast a shadow over this great house and family again!" Lady Catherine demanded, staring Darcy carefully, fully expecting him to do as she said.

"I regret that I do not see Elizabeth's presence here as a shadow. In fact, if anything I would like to say how grateful I am that she should grace this walls with her intelligence. Now aunt, if you would excuse us, Elizabeth and I would like to talk. My cousin Fitzwilliam should be delighted to see you out to your carriage. Good day, Aunt" Darcy said as he turned back to Elizabeth, waiting to hear the door open and his cousin step inside.

"This is not the end of this matter Darcy! This girl is nothing but trouble, and I shall see to it that she is never accepted into society again!" She said before she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well I personally never thought she'd leave" Elizabeth said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"You minx" Darcy replied before talking her into his arms and holding her close. "You were brilliant, my dear" He said into her hair, inhaling deeply, finding himself intoxicated by her scent.

"Mister Darcy, we still do have matters to discuss. Please, do let go so that you may explain yourself."

"Tomorrow...Tomorrow I will tell you anything you may wish to know...but for now, please, let me love you" he said, his heart in his eyes, his voice soft and husky, and hands running lightly up and down from her shoulders to her wrists.

"Very well...but only because I am curious...I do believe I remember you saying something about 'That only being one of the ways a man can please a woman...I think I should like it for you to further explain these...other ways to me" She said with that wicked gleam in her eyes, the very one which had started his downfall in love with her. "But of course, My Lady...Being the gentleman that I am, how could I do anything but comply with your wishes."

"Then...CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She yelled before she ran out the door and up the steps.

"With pleasure" he whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual... i own nothing...just playing with the characters because I don't think Miss Austen will be anytime soon...:-)

**Chapter 5**

As Elizabeth ran up the remarkably large staircase that she was guessing led to the upstairs bedrooms, she wondered what game she was playing. True, what her and Mister Darcy had done had not been proper, but she was not ruined yet. She knew he would never say anything about it if she asked, and that nobody ever had to find out. So if she just left now, as she knew she should, she could continue on with her life with some semblance of order to it still. And yet, she found an almost overpowering urge to really have him show her what he had meant.

'If I do this, there really is no going back. I'll be his forever, no longer able to make my own decisions, to be at his bidding for the rest of my life. Can I live with that?' she wondered to herself as she sat on the stairs lost in her thoughts. She heard him before she saw him, his footsteps heavy on the marble, running to try and catch her.

"I did not think you'd be so easily caught my dear. Sitting here like a deer caught in a trap, as if you cannot move. But I can make you move" he murmured as he reached out to her, only to have her shrink back away from his hand. He looked into her eyes, surprised at the fear he read there. "My love, please do not look at me like that. I would never hurt you for anything in the world. What is the matter?"

"I cannot do this. No matter what I feel, or what I want, I know this is wrong. We are not married, or even betrothed! How can I let you touch me like that again, fully knowing what is to come from it? The first time I didn't know what was happening, but this time... this time I asked for it. I will not, cannot, let it happen! I'm truly sorry for letting you think...well, you know what you thought, but I cannot go through with this. Forgive me please. I think it would be best for me to leave now, Mister Darcy."

"Elizabeth, do not go. We do not have to do anything you do not wish to do, but please, at least allow me to explain my work in finding your sister. Please, I will not press myself on you if you are not willing. What kind of a man do you think I am?" he asked, trying to control his temper.

"Mister Darcy, you misunderstand me. It is not you I fear, but myself. I know you to be a man of strong character and moral, and to have firm control over yourself, but I fear when I am near you, I lose control of myself. Whether it is by laughing at you or yelling at you or...other things, I cannot help myself. You must understand my leaving now has nothing to do with my opinion of your control, but of my own."

"If you would please have the Colonel see me home, I would be ever so grateful. And I will come back tomorrow to talk to you about Lydia and Wickham. Let us give ourselves some time to calm down and to review the situation, shall we?"

"Of course, Miss Bennet. I'll see to it at once. Until the morrow then. Good Day" He said, his controlled voice and face back in place as he turned from her and descended the stairs to find his cousin.

"Miss Bennet, shall we?"asked Colonel Fitz William when he had reached her, holding his hand out to help her stand. "I understand you asked me to see you home. Well I am only to happy to oblige. You see, when Darcy's here, I find myself at a loss. He always has all of his affairs in order and never needs my assistance in any matter. I find it truly exasperating at times, I confess. But now he requests me to help see his beloved home, a task I'm sure he would not trust too many with, I find I'm rather flattered."

"His beloved? Colonel please explain yourself. Does everyone think of me this way then? As his? Please let me assure you it is not so. He may feel a certain way towards me, but if I do not return those feelings, how can I be his? If I have never agreed to marry him, how can he own me? He cannot, you see. He can only tell people to stay way from me, that I am his intended. But it is not true. I will admit, there is a certain attraction between the two of us, but that is all it is on my part; attraction. Nothing more, nothing less. I do not think it could ever be more. At least not with him not being able to bend. It cannot always just be his way and his word. I am my own person, and cannot submit myself wholly to any one person on this planet."

"My dear girl, I had no idea of your feelings in this matter, let me assure you. I knew only of how he feels about you. I would never presume to know your feelings about him. Personally, I always thought you better than him, that you deserved someone who would worship the very air you breathe, not berate you for breathing it. Someone who sees the many different facets of you personality, someone who adores your every mood. Who sees you for the truly remarkable woman you are" Colonel Fitz William said, staring at her with a look very similar to his cousins; desire, respect, and love.

"Colonel...I..." she began, only to be silenced by the gentle pressure of his lips against hers, not a unpleasant feeling to tell the truth. When he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes, staring before he said anything. When he did, you could have knocked her over with a feather.

"Miss Bennet, I love you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one woman I could spend my life with, the one I could share my home with, and the one I could make a family with. I do not dare to hope you feel the same about me, but if you could find it in your heart to at least try to, know that I would never betray you or disrespect you. Marry me, my darling Angel"

"Yes, I do believe I will" She answered before she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything except my love of these characters :-)

As Elizabeth pulled away from The Colonel's kiss, she opened her eyes to see his reaction, and was quite surprised. Instead of pleasure, in his eyes she thought she could see pain. "Colonel, are you feeling well? What is the matter?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"You mistake me, my dear. I'm quite well, indeed. I don't believe I've felt so wonderful in such a long time. No, the look you saw was caused by my acute happiness. You see that I had quite given up hope for the two of us. I'm a practical man, and knowing how my cousin felt, I couldn't see you refusing him. He is a catch indeed: vast estates, titles, money, and the Darcy Charm. I saw the two of you married by the end of this year. But then he told me of your refusal, and I couldn't quite believe my ears. You say you are attracted to him, but not in love. I thank the Angels in Heaven for that, my dear. You cannot know how much you mean to me, and to finally be able to express myself, and to hear you say you will marry me, it's almost too much joy."

"Oh Fitz William, if only you had told me sooner!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Indeed I am attracted to Mister Darcy; I fear I always will be. But in truth, I feel that marriage should be based on something more than attraction, do you not agree? That is not to say that I am not attracted to you, for I am, but I also feel safe when I am with you. I know that if we fight, there is no danger of us physically harming one another. And although I may not love you, I feel that given time, I can learn to love you. You have all of the qualities I admire in a gentleman. You're kind, warm, free-spirited, humorous, and well-liked by all. Any woman would be lucky to have you as her husband."

"Thank you, my dear. I am just lucky that I have the one woman that I truly want. Do you have a date in mind, or do you want to wait a bit to decide?" he asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"As quickly as you can arrange it, darling. There is no reason for us to wait is there? As soon as you can talk to my father and get the banns posted, I will be ready" Elizabeth replied, trying and failing not to look too eager. In her mind, the sooner she was married, the sooner Mister Darcy would cease to be a threat to her.

The Colonel, however, saw her eagerness endearing, as if she could not bear to be away from him. He loved her so greatly, he could not even begin to think that she might be marrying him for her own selfish, prideful reasons. "Very good, my love. I will leave directly to call upon your father. Do you think he should object? I may not be as wealthy as my cousin, but I am no pauper by any means. And I will strive my hardest to make you happy. Anything you desire will be yours. Kiss me so that I may leave to see him, dearest" The colonel said passionately.

Elizabeth complied, anxious for him to be off to see her father. When he had left, she stood on the grounds of Pemberly and marveled at how quickly life could change if given the chance. Just a short while ago she had been traveling here to sell herself to Mr. Darcy for the sake of her family, and now she was about to become a member of his family.

As she started walking down the vast lawn of Pemberly toward Lambton, she thought about and planned her upcoming wedding. She wondered briefly at what Mr. Darcy's reaction would be. Not pretty, she'd bet. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the horse galloping closeby, or hear the rider dismount and come up behind her. So when a gloved hand rested upon her arm, she did the natural thing any lady would do in that situation: she panicked. She pulled her arm away, and swung her other arm around to try and hit her supposed attacker. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, her pursuer was quicker than she and had both of her arms in a vice-like grip in a matter of seconds, leaving her prisoner to. . . Mr. Darcy?

"GOOD GRIEF WOMAN, CALM YOURSELF AT ONCE!" he demanded, irritated and hurt. She had kicked him on the shin, and it was stinging. She kicked harder than he would have given her credit for. As Elizabeth realized that she was in no danger, she relaxed her arms and stopped struggling.

"Well if you hadn't snuck up on me, I might not have kicked you, sir. And what are you following me for, anyway? Did I forget something at Pemberly? Or do you just make it a habit to follow poor unsuspecting females around, hoping to scare the life out of them? No, do not answer that question. I do not really want to know the answer. Well, what is it then?"

"I just wanted to give you my congratulations. I didn't know you and my cousin are on such good terms. But you must be to go about kissing him like that on my front steps! Then to hear from his own lips that the two of you are to be married soon. And to think that only this afternoon, it was a completely different man embracing you, as well as engaging in...other things in my front parlor. How interesting, indeed. Do you think he would like to know about that, 'Angel'? " Mr. Darcy said, an incredulous look on his face as he looked into her eyes, waiting for her response.

" Well then, it seems that you do not know everything, do you? And if I were you, I wouldn't even think about telling Fitz anything about this afternoon. You'll regret it. I assure you. You haven't the right to threaten me, Mr. Darcy. And an empty threat at that! I know for a fact that you would never tell anyone, you already told me you wouldn't, so please do not try to play that card, sir."

"It is not I playing the game, my dear. Kissing one man one minute, then becoming engaged to the man's cousin, the next? Only, tell me why, Elizabeth. If you are so anxious to be married, why turn down my proposal, only to accept Fitz William's, a man lesser in status? You say you do not love me, but he told me you also do not love him! What have I done to make you loathe my company so much? You go to such great lengths to tell me you want nothing to do with me, and then you go and betrothe yourself to my cousin for God's sake! Elizabeth, please. Please explain so I understand why I am so unworthy of your love."

At that last sentence, Elizabeth, who had been looking at her feet, glanced up to look at Mister Darcy's face, and was shocked to see that she had driven him to tears. They were flooding down his face, and he was doing nothing to stop them. He was so focused on her face it seemed that he didn't even notice.

"Mister Darcy, please stop crying. I didn't intend for you to take the news this way. Please stop, do! I cannot bear it. I am not marrying him to be cruel to you, nor to prove a point. He is good for me, and can help me better myself in ways you cannot! When I am with you, all we do is fight and argue, or end up doing things we should not. With Fitz, he calms me. He helps me be a better woman. Please understand, Mister Darcy. Please?"

"My love, I will never understand why we cannot be together, so please do not ask me to try. I will never be able to stand the thought of you with any other man except myself. We fight, we argue, we embrace, yes that is all true. But have you ever stopped to think why? Truly think about the reason we are the way we are with each other. Maybe it's because we just cannot get along like you say. Or maybe it's because we suit so well, and are so passionate about one another that we cannot be mild when together. If you want me to stop crying, then tell me you love me, tell me that you'll break your engagement with Fitz William, and you'll marry me. Tell me you don't love him, please."

"I do not love him, sir, nor have I said I do. But I am marrying him. You will never convince me that I should not. I believe that you and I simply do not suit, and cannot get along. It will never change, I'm afraid. Nor will I ever change. If you truly love me, you will let me go. You will let me marry Fitz, and you will never speak of this again. Please, for my sake, let me go" she said, her own eyes starting to fill, her legs shaking at the emotions on his face. It was almost unbearable. Almost. There was no other way around it, though. If she was to marry his cousin, she must bear it. They both must.

"It is not that easy. I will let you go, for now. But do not think that this is the end of our discussion. I am not about to give you up because you are too proud to admit we could be happy together. Please allow me to escort you into Lambton. And for once, do not argue. Just get on the horse and let me escort you!"

"Very well, no need to shout. I wasn't going to argue. Apparently, I'm going to need to save my arguing skills for later" she said, drying her eyes on her sleeve. She stopped when he thrust a handkerchief in her hand, picked her up and set her on the horse, then mounted the horse behind her.

Elizabeth, exhausted, fell asleep after a little while, so that when they arrived at the inn, Mister Darcy carried her up the stairs and into her room, setting her on the bed. Not trusting himself to undress her, he placed a blanket on her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Elizabeth" he breathed. "I love you too, William" she murmured sleepily.


	7. Chappie 7

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, and for being patient with me for being so slow in updating . . .I was just in a car accident and broke my pelvis of all things, so getting around to my computer has been a bit of a challenge...plus sitting for long periods of time in a a wheel chair kinda hurts...but enough about me on with the story...

Many thanks to my beta reader, you are a dream to work with! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**PS . . . **I still do not own anything here except the new plot twists . . . lol!

**Chapter 7**

"Elizabeth, darling, do you truly mean that? Wake up Lizzie so that I may look into your eyes when you speak those priceless words to me again"William said as he gently shook Elizabeth, trying to wake her.

As Elizabeth woke up and fully realized what she had just admitted to Mr. Darcy, she could not quite look him in the eyes, afraid of what he would see. Although true, she had never meant for those words to ever escape her lips, least of all in front of the man himself. Her mind was racing, trying to find a plausible excuse to explain what had just happened.

"I beg your pardon sir, but what priceless words did I just speak? The last thing I recall was riding on your horse into Lambton. How did I get up here, as why for God's sakes are you here with me? This whole affair is completely improper and immoral! Please leave at once, so that we may avoid any scandal that may occur from this unseemly event. My family has enough scandal on their plates as it is already" Elizabeth said, trying her best to convince him that she had no memory of what had just happened. It was the first excuse to come to mind, and seeming fairly plausible, she hadn't given her heart time to catch up with her mind and had forged ahead with her usual quick tongue.

"Elizabeth, do you really expect me to believe you when I have absolutely no way to prove all that you say is true? How do I know that you are not just making excuses to try and ease yourself out of a potentially sticky situation? No, I heard the words and chose to accept them and hold you accountable for them. You said you loved me, words I have longed to hear from your lips for far too long a time, only to cast them off because you say you do not recall saying them. Truly, I know you spoke the truth, and meant it. We both know you do not love my cousin, as you yourself have admitted to not only Fitz, but myself as well. Look me in the eyes and tell me you did not mean them Elizabeth" Mr. Darcy replied, visibly anxious for her answer.

She looked up into his eyes and knew at once she could lie to him, not about such a serious matter, not again. "It's hopeless Mr. Darcy, truly. It is. There is no future for us. You must see that. It doesn't matter how I feel, I have already promised myself to your cousin, and cannot break the engagement, not matter how I truly feel. It has only been recently that I realized that I do care for you, and I have tried to come to terms with the truth, but don't you see how difficult you can make it? I imagine it is no picnic to be in love with me, but you make it so much worse. Always reminding me of my inferior position in life, my lack of contacts, my shameful family! And them to say you love me, and expect me to be uninjured from your words! Do you realize how deeply they have wounded me? So yes, I do care for you, so deeply, but it is to no point! We could never make each other happy, only inflict pain and suffering on one another! So, please, before you try to convince to break my engagement, DO NOT!" Elizabeth finished, her eyes stinging for tears she would not, nay could not let fall.

Mr. Darcy stared into her glowing brown eyes and was lost. He found he could not argue with her, could not inflict any more pain on the already overwhelmed girl, his dearest love. He picked up her hands which laid entwined with each other, fingers grasping at themselves, gently kissed them and laid them back down before replying to her.

"Very well, My Dear. If that is what you truly desire, so be it. I will not try to force myself on you any longer. I only ask one last kiss from you before we go on our separate ways. Please, just one last kiss to remember you by."

'How can any feeling, compassionate human being deny such a request, especially when uttered in such a heartbreaking fashion?' Elizabeth thought. "You cannot" she whispered before gently nodding her head and allowing Mr. Darcy to gently cup her face in his large, warm hands. When he held her face, she was shocked to realize that he was trembling, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw all of the sorrow of the world lying there, as if nothing could ever make him truly happy again. So she kissed him. With all of the feeling in her being, pouring her very essence and soul into that one kiss, trying to convey her true feelings to him, saying what she could not.

When he groaned and deepened the kiss, she made no move to stop him, even if she had wanted to he wouldn't have allowed it. If this was truly the last time he was to hold her in his arms, to feel her lips beneath his, to make her his, he was going to show her just what she would be missing. His tongue plundered her mouth mercilessly, finding he could not go slow, or allow himself to be gentle. He was desperate with his need for her, running his hands up and down her back, her arms, her breasts. When she gently whimpered, he softened his lips and kissed and trail from her mouth to her ear, gently taking the lobe in his mouth and suckling it.

Shivers ran up and down her spine, hot and cold combating with each other, trying to take over her body. She drove her fingers into his dark wavy locks, holding his head to her ear, her neck, anywhere she could get him, knowing their time was limited and quickly coming to an end. She felt that if she just held him, kept him close, he would never have to leave. The rest of the world would never find them, and they would spend the rest of their days wrapped up in one another. And to think she brought this all upon herself, her pride not allowing her to admit her true feelings, all because he had dared to speak the truth.

Mr. Darcy pulled away only when he felt her tears on his face. He looked at her shadowed eyes, the tears spilling out like raindrops out of a cloud, her mouth trembling. "My darling girl, how I love you. You must always know that. No matter what happens, I will always love you. You are my soul, my very heart. It breaks me inside to know that you will never belong to me, but to another man. That he will touch you like this, and love you when I cannot. Do not cry, love, please. It will be all right for you. He loves you, and will do whatever he can to make you happy. And if he doesn't, just remember that I will always be there for you. If he ever doesn't realize what a treasure he has, I will physically beat it into his head."

"I know William, I know. I... I love you too. So much. So greatly. I will think of you on my wedding night, pretend it is you kissing me, making love to me. Then mabey, I can find a way to bear it. Now you must leave, you must or I shall never be able to let you go. Always remember me like this William. Full of love and desire, for you, my only love." She rose from the bed, leading him to the door. Before she opened it, she took his face in her hands, kissed his eyes, his nose, each of his cheeks, before gently kissing his mouth, then quickly opening the door and shoving him through it. He heard her lean against the closed door, made a move to open it, changed his mind and fled down the hallway out to his horse, letting no one stop him. This was the hardest thing he had ever done, letting her go. He rode his horse hard, not allowing it to slow until they reached the gates of Pemberly.

He leapt off his horse, threw the reigns to the groom and quickly made his way to his room. Throwing himself on the bed, he allowed himself to remember her face, flushed with her passion for him, tears brimming in her brilliant eyes, lips swollen from his kisses, and knew that he could never see her like that again. He quickly undressed and fell into a dreamless sleep, a sleep that lasted two days before anyone dared to enter his room to see if his was well. Unfortunately, the wrong person chose to check up on him. When Mr. Darcy opened his eyes and saw Fitz William, his first reaction was to exact revenge on the person responsible for making his life miserable. He sat up and punched Fitz squarely on the nose.

"Darcy, what in Gods name was that for?" Fitz yelled while holding his bleeding nose.

"Congratulations, of course" William replied before walking out the door.

Authors Note:

PHEW! That had been building up in me for the last month and I simply HAD to get it out on paper, so to speak. Please review and let me know if you can see where this is going, if you like where it's going, or if you think I'm completely bonkers . . . all of which are ok with me :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I do not own the rights to Pride and Prejudice, or the characters in it...although I wouldn't mind having Mr. Darcy for awhile...lol...

**Chapter 8**

The next day Elizabeth arrived at Pemberly early, and found herself almost too nervous to enter its great halls. With a brief thought of the evening before, and the man she had spent it with, she knocked on the vast doors.

The butler opened the doors a moment later and showed her into the morning salon, bowed to her and left, assuring her that Fitz would be here momentarily. There was nothing to do except wait.

She took a seat and glanced around the finely appointed room, noticing treasures from varying decades, and a few family paintings.

She found herself wondering what it would be like to belong to such an old and powerful family. With her marrying Fitz, she would belong, but not as much as if she would marry Mr. Darcy himself. 'Oh Elizabeth, what a mess you make of things' she thought as she came upon Mr. Darcy's portrait.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Fitz walking through it, crossing the threshold and walking up to Elizabeth, taking her hands in his. She looked up into his and saw his love for her written clearly on his handsome face. Love that she did not return. Or likely ever would.

"Fitz, can I talk to you please? I'm afraid it's rather important. Do sit, please" Elizabeth said, leading Fitz to the settee and sitting herself next to him. She took his hand in both of hers and studied his face for a few moments, trying to delay doing what she knew had to be done.

"Fitz, you know I care for you, very much actually. And I know you l..love me, but I don't think it's fair, this arrangement of ours." At the look on his face, she quickly added, "No, not unfair to me, unfair to_ you_ dear. It really isn't fair to you. Just imagine, being married to a woman who loves another, who really only agreed to marry you because she was running from her feelings and herself. But I'm not running any longer. It is past time I told you the truth. Fitz, I am in love with your cousin, William. Oh please do forgive me, if it wasn't for my pride, I would have just accepted his proposal and then none of this would have happened. Please say something, Fitz" she finished, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Well Elizabeth, what would you have me say? That I'm not hurt or angry? I never lie to a lady, so I cannot say those words, or words similar in meaning. I know you do not love me, you have made that clear from the day you accepted my hand, but you also informed me that you did _not_ love my cousin, either. But now you do? Which one is it, Elizabeth? You cannot have it both ways, I'm afraid. If you truly do not wish to marry me, I will not hold you to your words, but I would at least like the truth before I release you from our engagement" Fitz said, the hurt and anger clear on his face and in his voice, trying to restrain his harsh feelings. A gentleman through and through.

"I know I told you I did not love William, but I was trying to convince not only you, but myself of this fact as well. When he proposed, I was shocked and surprised, and hurt all at the same time. I'm sure you don't know what occurred that day, so just let me say that he threw my lowly birth and lack of money and connections at me. Not the best way to convince a person you love them, I'm sure you agree. So with my pride hurt, I refused, telling him I did not nor ever would love him, and that I had no wish to see him in the future" Elizabeth explained, pausing after this to take a deep breath to steady herself.

But so lost in conversation, neither of them heard the door open, nor did they see William poke his head through the small opening, eavesdropping on them. When in love, a bit of stealth is needed at times, I'm sure you'll agree.

"But shortly after that, I came to my senses and realized what a fool I had been, no matter how he had gone about proposing to me, he _had_ proposed to me, and if anyone would look at the situation, they would come to the same conclusions that William himself had pointed out. And about my sister and Charles, I still do not agree with him about that, but if the situations were reversed, I could see myself making the same choices regarding my sister. So I had nothing left to blame on him except honesty, which I could not and cannot punish him for. It is a quality which seems to run in the Darcy family. I know I have made a mess of everything, and I only hope that one day you can forgive me, and learn to trust me again. That, and that you find a woman who loves you as much as I love William" Elizabeth finished, tears coming to her eyes at the last sentence.

A sentence spoken with such conviction and force that Fitz could not find it in himself to doubt, nor want to. He did love Elizabeth, but as he did love her, he could not hold her to their engagement when she felt so strongly about another man.

Meanwhile, in the doorway, William stood in complete shock, wishing he had been here for the beginning of this conversation. He began to hope, as he had scarcely allowed himself to hope before. And began to feel guilt for clobbering his cousin in the face.

"Well my dear, if this is how you truly feel, and I have no doubt that it is, then of course I will call off the wedding. Better now than leaving me at the altar, I suppose. Just, can I tell you something? A bit of advice?" At Elizabeth's nod Fitz continued.

"My cousin is a proud person, as you know very well by know. He is also fiercely loyal to those he loves and trusts. But he is also an extremely jealous person as well. Just remember that in the future when you catch a young man's eye, and mabey even converse with him, and William walks over and belt the poor thing in the face. And trust me, he does have a strong right jab" Fitz said, rubbing his own nose with the last sentence.

"Oh, if such an event ever occurs, he will have to answer to me, and let me inform you that I too have a strong right jab, and he should do well to remember that" Elizabeth answered, not at all surprised that William was the jealous type. He always did hate when she would converse with other gentlemen, or in Wickham's case, not so gentlemen. In fact, privately Elizabeth thought seeing William knocking another man out simply for talking to her would be amusing. Not that she would ever admit to it.

At that moment the two of them heard what sounded like a snort come from the doorway. They both turned and upon seeing William there, they both reacted in completely different ways; Fitz started laughing uncontrollably, while Elizabeth's face became red and she stood and rushed to the door, pulling William through it and slapping his face.

"How DARE you spy on us like that Fitzwilliam Patrick Darcy?! I cannot believe such behavior! What has come over you to act thusly, William? Well, have you nothing to say for yourself?"Elizabeth scolded, a dark look upon her face.

"My dear, please do forgive me, and you too, Fitz. I truly did not mean to eavesdrop like that, it just happened, as these things do on occasion. I was entering the room and heard you conversing, and I did not want to interrupt, but I heard my name spoken and could not help myself. Along with being proud, loyal and jealous, it seems I am also a curious person by nature. Surely you can find it in your heart to forgive me, darling girl" William finished, forgetting his cousin as he stared into Elizabeth's dark eyes, losing himself in the bottomless orbs.

Fitz, feeling uncomfortable, cleared his throat before saying " Yes of course I forgive you, but it seems Elizabeth is harder to convince. If you would excuse me, I will leave you to beg for forgiveness, William. Miss Bennet, I, well that is to say . . . I mean . . . oh forget it. Good day, Elizabeth."

As the door closed behind Fitz, William turned back to Elizabeth and took her arms in his hands, drawing her closer to him. He brushed a few stray curls from her face, trailing his fingers lightly over her face as he did so. He bent and gently kissed her forehead, breathing her scent in as he did so.

"Did you mean what you said, Lizzie? That you are willing to put up with my faults and weaknesses for the rest of our lives? That you would consent to be my wife if I ask you again? Know now, that if you refuse me again, I shall never ask you again. I could not bear the pain, thricely given. It was hard enough the first time. Please do not make a second. My darling Lizzie, will you marry me? Will you consent to be my bride, my wife, the mother of my children, my companion in life? Will you let me spoil you, argue with you, will you share your passion and beauty with me? Would you consent to spend a life full of love and happiness with me? Please, I cannot seem to live without you in my life. I realize now that my life was empty before I met you. You came into my life with such force, and it seems I am totally dependent on that force now. Marry me?" William asked, his voice hoarse and quiet. Trying to keep the tears in his eyes at bay.

"Oh my love, my darling, of course I shall marry you. Try to stop me from doing so! I have not wanted much in my life, but I want you with such a force, with such strength, I know now why people write those silly sonnets we once discussed. Do you remember? But of course you do; you always remember things like that don't you? How I love you so!" Elizabeth exclaimed before kissing William passionately on the lips.

After a few moments, the couple separated for air, simply staring at each other with silly grins on their faces. The rest of the day they spent in each others company, stealing kisses when alone, grinning as if the world belonged only to them, and simply sitting quietly, each thinking on the events which led to this blissful feeling. Contentment washed over them, and all was right in the world.

That is until someone knocked on the front door.

Elizabeth was just bringing tea to the sitting room for William, who was in there reading when she heard a knock at the door. Instead of waiting for the butler, she set the tea service on a table and walked over to the door, pulling it opened. And nearly slammed it quickly shut again.

"Mother, what on earth are you doing here?" exclaimed Elizabeth, completely at a loss for words.

"Well it's not every day I find out one of my daughters is marrying into one of the mst wealthy families in Derbyshire, is it?" replied Mrs. Bennet, pushing her way past Elizabeth, her eyes greedily taking in the rich surroundings.

"What on earth are you talking about mother? How could possibly know already, when we haven't had the chance to tell anyone?" Elizabeth asked, absolutely confused at the situation. They had only become engaged six hours ago, how could her mother know already . . . unless . . .

"Mother, just who is it I am supposedly engaged to?" She asked slowly.

"Why Colonel Fitzwilliam, of course" Mrs. Bennet replied.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all of the get well soon wishes, and all of the AMAZING reviews guys!!!!I am soooo glad you all like this story so much, and I do truly enjoy writing this...it has been so long because of the broken pelvis thing...and now physical therapy, I've just been soooo busy, but inspiration struck tonight and I wrote this whole chapter in a half an hour...I went back over it of course, but tell me if it seems too rushed or choppy, ok???

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!Please keep the reviews coming, I read them all and try to keep them in mind when writing the next chapter...things are coming together nicely, but you know I have to throw a few kinks in the road...but don't worry, they are engaged now and will stay that way, ok??? I'm thinking 10-15 chapters...lemme know what you think...longer shorter...don't write anymore at all...but I will still write it cause I like it so much...enough babble...read, review, live...lol

Maria


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

I don't own anything . . . I just love entertaining people . . . hope I'm doing a decent job . . . Read on . . .

**Chapter 9**

"Mother, I have something to tell you, something I'm not at all sure you are going to like. You see, I _was_ engaged to Col. Fitzwilliam, but I soon realized the only reason I had agreed to marry him was because I was running from my feeling for Mr. Darcy. After discussing this, Fitz and I decided to call off the engagement, and after hearing about this, Mr. Darcy proposed to me. So you see, I am in fact engaged to William now. I know it's a bit confusing, but I just couldn't marry a man I did not love. Surely you understand?" Elizabeth asks, doubtful her mother really did understand, but hopeful anyway.

"You're WHAT?" Mrs. Bennet shrieked, her tone going up a few octaves and hurting Elizabeth's ears. She really did despise when her mother used that tone of voice.

"Elizabeth, are you out of your mind? Engaged to a man who is solely responsible for the unhappiness your sister is suffering, not to mention the treatment that befell Mr. Wickham at his hand! I had thought you had more loyalty to your family than that! For shame, Elizabeth" Mrs. Bennet said, fanning herself as if trying to calm her nerves.

"Pardon me for saying so mother, but I can hardly agree with you for siding with Mr. Wickham over Mr. Darcy this time. At least Mr. Darcy did the _proper thing_ and proposed to me, instead of whisking me away and eloping, and that is the best case scenario. And you may save your breath. You will not change my mind on this matter. I love William, he loves me, and we ARE getting married. So, onto other business. Any news of Lydia?" Elizabeth asks as if she had not just scolded her own mother.

Mrs. Bennet stood there, staring at her daughter, at a loss of words for the first time in her life.

At the sound of William clearing his throat and coming to stand next to Elizabeth, she seemed to snap out of it.

"Well yes actually. We received a letter before I left to come here. It seems they had every intention on getting married in the first place, and now that they are married, they are traveling to Longborn, to see the family before traveling to Brighton, where Mr. Wickham has just been placed at. So you see Lizzie, they were going to get married. Perhaps they just had trouble acquiring the licence" Mrs. Bennet said, in her know-it-all tone she used all too often for Lizzie's taste. She loved her mother dearly, but often thought about how grateful she was that she took after her father.

Elizabeth to William at this point, who looked down at her with a bemused look on his face, and merely took her hand and gently squeezed it. She knew what part in all of this he had, and she also knew he would never tell another soul about it. He didn't do it for the recognition, but for Elizabeth herself.

"When should they arrive at home, mother?" Elizabeth asked. She was finding it hard to concentrate on her mother when William was gently stroking her hand, making the hair on the back of her neck stand. He always seemed to know where to touch her to incite this feeling.

"Oh the day after next at the earliest, my dear. Now, where is your sister? I think she has had sufficient time to tidy herself, don't you agree?" Mrs. Bennet asked, looking about her as she spoke.

"My sister? Which one mother?" Elizabeth asked, confused by her mothers word. She didn't see anyone else in the carriage, and certainly didn't see anyone else enter the house.

"Why Jane, of course. Did you not write to her and ask her to come visit you? Since I had decided to come and visit you and your . . . _fiancé, _I saw no need for us to travel separately.

She said she was going to stay in the carriage for a few moments and tidy herself before joining us here. Only I never saw her enter the house. Do, be a dear and go check on her while I congratulate your husband to be, Lizzie" Mrs. Bennet said, eyeing Mr. Darcy distastefully as she did.

William gave Elizabeth a pleading look, trying to convince her not to leave him alone with her mother, but Lizzie only smiled before turning and walking out the door. She walked up to the carriage, looked in the windows and opened the door. There was nobody inside. So she walked briefly about the front of the house, asking anybody she passed if they had seen her sister. They all answered the same: "No, my Lady, I've seen no person here besides you."

Strange. She walked to the gardens slowly, knowing full well that her mother was interrogating William in the house as she took a leisurely stroll about his grounds. She smiled to herself, humming quietly to herself. She came to the fountain and reflective pool behind the house when she saw two figures embracing behind some bushes. Apparently they thought they were completely covered by said bushes, but from this distance Elizabeth could see them quite clearly.

It appears that her mother was not crazy after all. Jane had indeed accompanied her.

It appears also that Mr. Bingly had arrived at Pemberly as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mr. Darcy looked at the door as it closed behind Elizabeth, wishing he could follow her out of the house without looking rude . . . or cowardly. He looked to Mrs. Bennet, who was standing there, her eyes narrowed, her lips pursed as if she had just eaten a lemon. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Mrs. Bennet, it is a surprise to see you here. I couldn't help overhear what you told Elizabeth. That is truly wonderful news that the couple has been married. And you say that they are on their way home now?" Mr. Darcy asked, his tone polite and polished.

" Well, no thanks to you, but yes they are on their way home. I was hoping that Lizzie and her fiancé could accompany me home to greet them, but I am sure you are _far too busy_ to wish to do anything of the sort. And we all understand, of course. Now, of course you are going to call upon Mr. Bennet and ask for Lizzie's hand, correct? Or do you just assume since you own half of Derbyshire that you could just do as you please and marry her without a word to anyone?" Mrs. Bennet asked in a very unpleasant tone.

"Of course I had intended to ask Mr. Bennet, ma'am. We have only just become engaged this morning, and it came as a bit of a surprise to me as well. I am sure Elizabeth has never told you, but I had proposed to her before, not too long ago, only to have her reject me. I think you can understand how wary I was to propose to her again, especially as she was engaged to my cousin only this morning" Mr. Darcy responded slowly, as if he was giving Mrs. Bennet time to absorb all of this.

"What do you mean only _this morning _they were engaged? She was engaged to him, they called it off and now the two of you are engaged? If this is truly how the nobility lives, then I change my mind and have no wish to live like them. My poor nerves, how they suffer! Elizabeth knows just what to do to them to make me suffer so!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

"I assure you Mrs. Bennet, she didn't set out to destroy your nerves. At least, I hope that wasn't the reason she agreed to marry me. It's just, Elizabeth is such a strong-willed person, and expects everyone else around her to either agree with her, or stand aside, silently. I should know. I am the same way. You cannot change such a thing about yourself so easily, even if you wanted to. So, please, do not blame Elizabeth for this" William said, trying to smooth things over with his future mother-in-law.

"How dare you speak to me about my daughter that way?! As if you know her better than I! You think that just because you are now engaged, that you know her better than I do? Her own mother? I think not, Mr. Darcy!" Exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, her face red in anger.

It looked like she was about to go off again, but the door swung open, reveling a smiling Elizabeth, a flushed Mr. Bingly, and an embarrassed Jane, all but Elizabeth looking at the ground.

"Mama, it appears Jane _did _travel with you after all. You see, she told me she needed to stretch after such a journey, and while she was walking about the grounds, she . . . _ran into_ Mr. Bingly, and since they have not seen each other in quite some time, they decided to catch up with each other, and it seems that they lost track of time is all. I stumbled upon the back by the fountain, you see. I do believe I gave them quite a shock too" Elizabeth said, her smile still firmly on her face, until she noticed her mothers furious glare at William, and the look of restraint on Williams face.

"Why, whatever happened while I was away mother? Did the two of you get into some kind of disagreement? Mother, you look quite angry, and William, you do look vexed, as well. Whatever is the matter?" Elizabeth inquired, looking from her mother to William, expecting an answer.

"Well you see my dear, your mother and I were just discussing the details of our betrothal, is all. She was only shocked a bit, about how quickly our union has come to be" William answered, not wanting to go into detail, especially not in front of Bingly and Jane. Whatever would they think, if they were to learn that they had been arguing about who knew Elizabeth better?

"Mother? Is this true?" Elizabeth asked, looking expectantly at her.

"Yes of course it is, my dear. And you must admit, everything _is _moving quite fast, Lizzie. Engaged to one man this morning, and now to his own cousin this afternoon? Highly unheard of, I assure you. But anyway. Mr. Bingly, how WONDERFUL to see you again!" Mrs. Bennet said, quickly changing the subject.

While Mrs. Bennet, Jane and Mr. Bingly were all talking, Elizabeth pulled William out of hearing range and asked him what had really happened. Now, did he tell her the truth and make her mother look bad, or did he stick with the story they had come up with and lie to Elizabeth?

"Lizzie, truly your mother was just shocked to hear about the breaking of your union with Fitz, and then how quickly you agreed to marry me. She will warm up to the idea quickly, I am sure" He assured her, cursing her mother more than ever for making it necessary to lie to Elizabeth.

"All right Love, if you're sure. Now, you are simply not going to believe what I just happened to see. Do you remember how I said I had stumbled upon Jane and Bingly _talking_ by the fountain?"

At Williams nod Elizabeth continued.

"Well you see they were not talking at all, but kissing and embracing by the fountain! Isn't that the most wonderful thing, William?" Elizabeth asked happily. It was one thing for her to be so happy with her future husband, but for Jane to find such happiness also, was almost too much joy to bear! Almost.

"Why my dear, that is indeed wonderful. I only regret I was not able to talk to Charles and apologize for persuading him to discontinue his courtship in the first place. But perhaps I shall find an opportunity later this eve. Now love, why don't we rejoin the group, your sister is looking quite frazzled by your mother" he said, taking Lizzie's arm and gently steering her back toward the group.

Later that evening, when Elizabeth and Jane were getting ready for bed, Elizabeth asked Jane about the kiss she had witnessed.

"Oh Lizzie, it was all such a surprise. I truly was walking a bit to stretch my sore limbs, when who should I come across but Mr. Bingly, making his way over to me. Perhaps he though I was you, for when he saw my face, he stopped dead in his tracks, seemed to make his mind up about something, and came _running _over to me, and picked me up, swinging me around in circles, before he kissed me! And it was _marvelous _Lizzie!" Jane said, her face glowing in happiness.

"Oh darling, I know it is! Do you think he will ask for your hand Jane?" Elizabeth asked, curious to hear Jane's opinion on this matter.

"Oh I don't know Lizzie. I hope he does! I thought I had finally made myself forget about him, but when I saw him running toward me this afternoon, I knew I loved him more than ever!" Jane answered in her soft voice.

"Well my only advice is to make sure you convey your feeling toward him, so that he is absolutely sure you love him, and then I cannot see how he could NOT propose to you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, excited for her sister.

"Oh I shall do my best, Lizzie. I promise I shall. Now . . . tell me about Mr. Darcy! I want to know everything" Jane demanded.

Elizabeth explained everything that had happened, including William's first proposal, and Fitz's proposal, and finally her acceptance of William's hand.

As she lay in bed next to her sister, her sleepy mind drifted to William, and how she truly could not wait until she was laying next to him at night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's Note:**

Many many thanks to all of my faithful readers and reviewers...you're all amazing for sticking with me for 10 chapters now!!! WOW! And still going! Lemme know whatcha think, and if you don't like it, tell me why, not just you think it's crap. Tell me WHY you think it's crap, so I can improve. I mean, I'm not going to be able to make everyone happy, but if I can improve my writing, then mabey my next story will be better because of your _constructive_ criticism.

Love you all!!! Maria


End file.
